


And They’re Giving Me Blooms

by Nospheratt



Series: Thousand Voices [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Curses, Knight Bucky Barnes, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Soul Finder Steve Rogers, not without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospheratt/pseuds/Nospheratt
Summary: The Knight had been cursed so long ago, he didn’t even remember his name. Years and decades and centuries, his soul had been trapped inside his armor. Sitting in the same place where he’d fallen. Unable to move or beg for forgiveness.Until the day a soul finder, a ray of sunlight in the form of a man, found him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Thousand Voices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106765
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79
Collections: AUgust 2020





	And They’re Giving Me Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU fill for the AUgust challenge. Inspired by [this Happy Color image](https://nospheratt.files.wordpress.com/2020/08/abandoned-knight.png).
> 
> Thanks [Rainbow_Nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds) for the beta! 💚
> 
> Cover photo by [Alan Angelats](https://unsplash.com/@alan_angelats).

The vines and branches kept growing. Each year a bit further, each day hiding the Knight a little more, closing in over him. Dragging him under and away from any chance of salvation. 

He’d been cursed so long ago, he didn’t even remember his name. Years and decades and centuries, his soul trapped inside his armor. Sitting in the same place where he’d fallen. Unable to move or beg for forgiveness. 

Cursed to loneliness and abandonment, silence and regret. Until the day someone would find him, and care about him, and help him, even without knowing his face or his curse. 

Not a single being had ever cared even a little. He’d gotten punched, and kicked, and mistaken for trash. He’d been robbed so many times - of his sword, his cape, pieces of the armor, every part of him had been taken away at some point, without any consideration for his person. 

The curse always returned whatever people took, but the pieces of him that died each time…those remained forever lost. 

Rain had rusted his armor, sun had cracked his leathers, plants had slipped between his plates and made their homes inside them. The Knight had become little more than a collection of memories and longing. He didn’t feel physical pain, but the soul… the soul could hurt so much deeper, and wider, and longer, than a body. 

Green fields surrounding the fortress’ ruins and the patch of woods he could see from his permanent spot were his only company. Birds and animals crossed near and far, making sounds that, for short moments, alleviated his loneliness. 

The Knight never pitied himself. He just wished for an ending. 

“Where are you?” A deep voice boomed over the cackles of the magpies. Purposeful strides approached, until what the Knight could only describe as a ray of sunlight in the form of a man appeared in his field of vision. “Oh, thank the gods.” 

Even dressed in the clothes from this time - so far from the Knight’s time - he was so very alluring. Golden hair, cerulean eyes, rosy skin. Broad shouldered, the body of a warrior under a modern attire. 

“I’m Steve,” he said, kneeling in front of the Knight. The man, Steve, touched his arm, and the Knight felt…his warmth? How was that possible? “I am so sorry I couldn’t find you earlier.” 

What nonsense was this? _Why would you be searching for me, beautiful Steve? No one knows I’m here._

Steve blushed, and it was like dawn breaking over the horizon. “I am a soul finder. I find lost souls and help them find their way.” 

Astonishment distracted the Knight from his burning desire to move, to touch. _You can hear me?_

“Yes, I can.” Steve smiled, squeezed his metal arm. “I’m going to help you. I will get you out of this. I promise. What’s your name?”

_I don’t remember_.

“It’s alright.” Steve’s smile didn’t falter as his gaze dropped to the animal emblazoned on his chest plate, the symbol of the Knight’s former master. “It’s okay if I call you Buck?” He tilted his head. “Bucky?” 

A very strange name, but it felt right. It sounded beautiful in Steve’s voice. The Knight quite liked it. 

_Yes. You can call me Bucky._

“Okay, Bucky.” His smile turned sad, and still so beautiful, the Knight—Bucky—wished he could return it. Steve sat on the grass by Bucky’s side, knees bent, back against the crumbling wall. “Now, tell me what happened to you. I won’t leave this place, not without you.”

_Not without you_. 

Bucky felt the first link of the chain, break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nospheratt) and [Tumblr](https://nospheratt.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
